The Witches of Oz Fan Fiction: Chapter 1
by GlindatheAwesomeUpstorm
Summary: The Witches of Oz is the story of Glinda and Elphaba and how they're friendship can help them get through anything. It combines Wicked the Musical, and the Wizard of Oz.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Wicked. I have combined my love for Wicked and the Wizard of Oz into one story all the extra stuff is mine. This is the first chapter. **

**Author's note: Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Galinda Upland had a date planned with her cute new boyfriend, Jake Upstorm; the newest and hottest guy on campus. Short blonde hair, devilishly beautiful blue eyes, and the dreamiest smile in all of Oz. Galinda couldn't resist him. The two of them were on their first date at the coffee shop.

Galinda entered the establishment, linking arms with her new beau, staring at him dreamily. They found a spot near the back, next to a window. "Thanks for taking me here Jake," Galinda said batting her eyes as she sat down.

"You're welcome Galinda. Anything for you," Jake said flashing a smile. Galinda practically melted inside. Her insides coiled up, all soupy and warm like chocolate melting inside your pocket on a hot summer day. Jake turned around about to call for a waiter, then his eyes became fixed upon an awkward green person entering the café. "Who is that?" Jake asked.

Galinda turned around, her smile quickly turning into a frown. "Oh. Um. That's my roommate, please don't stare."

"It's kind of hard not to."

Galinda smirked, "Seriously Jake."

The green girl was searching for a table. Her eyes soon fell on Fiyero Tiggular. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She smiled at him as if she had a chance for love. She knew in her heart she didn't, but it was great to dream and imagine such things. Wasn't it? The green girl shook the thought from her mind.

Galinda slapped her forehead. She soon waved in her roommate's direction. "Elphaba, come sit over here," Galinda said.

Even though Galinda didn't like her roommate, that didn't mean that she had to be mean to her like everyone else did. Elphaba was the greenest girl in the whole school, probably in all of Oz. No, she wasn't seasick. Yes, she'd always been green, and no, she did not chew grass as a child. No one really knew the reason for her greenness, not even Elphaba; it was just...the way she was. She couldn't help it.

Elphaba nervously made her way to the table. _What could she want?_ She thought. _What did I ever do to her? What could she have planned for me? Will she embarrass me? Like everyone else? _All these thoughts swirled in a continuous whirlpool, making Elphaba's head hurt. She tossed them aside for the moment and took the opportunity to actually have someone to talk to and sit with.

"Hey Galinda," Elphaba said. "Uh…are you sure you want me to sit here…with you? I mean I could sit somewhere else," Elphaba eyed Fiyero as she said this.

"Of course I'm sure. Don't fret, you'll be fine. By the way, this is Jake Upstorm, my boyfriend," Galinda said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Upstorm," Elphaba said holding out a green hand. She hoped he would shake it. She didn't know why she stuck it out in the first place. After all, who would want to touch an amphibious hand anyway? But Jake smiled and shook her hand with a warm firmness as if saying, "I'm glad to meet you, I'm glad to make your acquaintance." Elphaba smiled and began to stare at Fiyero again. _I wonder what he's like. Could he like me? No, of course not, I'm nothing more than a ferny green lawn in need of a mowing. There's no possible way, but what if…_ she continued thinking that question. _What if?_

Galinda saw this. She eyed Fiyero too and smiled clandestinely. Elphaba continued her staring. Fidgeting with her fingers; twisting them this way and that.

"Galinda? Who's that?" Elphaba finally managed; pointing to Fiyero.

Galinda saw him and smiled again, "Who him? Oh that's Fiyero Tiggular, the prince from the Vinkus, you know, near Kiamo Ko."

Elphaba glanced down as if defeated, "Oh, a prince. Well, I guess I have no chance with someone of royalty."

"Sure you do. Just go up and ask him."

Elphaba shook her head, "I couldn't. It wouldn't be proper."

Galinda smirked, "Who cares if it's not proper? We're in college now, there are no rules."

Elphaba managed a smile. _No rules. Ha! No one told me of the rule that at Shiz, you needed to be of a normal color. The criticism from the onlookers; pointing, staring, gossiping. Galinda was right: there are no rules for the criticized. _Elphaba looked over again, drawn to all of Fiyero's beauty and poise as he sat. He sat dignified, as a prince should. Elphaba stood up, but she found that she was too nervous to move.

Galinda rolled her eyes, "Come on Miss. Thropp." She stood up behind Elphaba and pushed her to Fiyero; Elphaba's boot heels squealing on the glazed floor.

"Stop, stop! No! Don't! Please!" Elphaba pleaded trying to get out of the grasp of the determined blonde.

"Come on, stop your squirming. You're going to meet him whether you want to or not."

"Galinda, please stop." Elphaba paused. She was at Fiyero's table; in front of him. She couldn't manage to speak a word.

Galinda smiled, "Good luck." She gave a friendly pat on Elphaba's shoulders, and returned to her seat giggling. "This outta be good. She's got no chance with the likes of him," she laughed silently to herself. "She's such a tease, an artichoke if you will. She's an embarrassment to her father, not to mention to her sister, Nessarose. The girl must be ashamed to have _her_ for a sister, the poor dear," Galinda looked down and then at Jake. "What do you think, Jake?" Think. Galinda dreaded that word. Thinking was for overachievers and smarticle people like Elphaba. Galinda had no use for thinking; she was beautiful, that's all she needed. _I'm a beautiful girl; I'm popular for crying out loud! What do I need to be smart for?_

Jake smiled, "I feel the exact same way. I'm sorry that you have to share a suite with her."

"Oh I know! Everyone was getting their room assignments, and I had a private suite. I was just trying to get into Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar. Everyone encouraged me to try asking her again. So I went up; raised my hand and then out of the blue I'm paired up with a total green alien."

Jake chuckled a little, "That's harsh."

"Tell me about it," Galinda said taking a sip of her cappuccino.

Fiyero looked up, seeing a blushing green girl in front of his table. He stared at her for a quick second. Her eyes looked nervous and her smile was a wee bit shaky as if her mouth was on a tightrope, being careful not to fall to the ground below. "Hello there," he managed to say.

Elphaba's face lit up. _He said "Hi." to me. I can't believe it. Oh, but I mustn't get too carried away, after all we just met and he's a prince so he's supposed to be nice. _"Hi…uh…may I…um…sit with you?" Elphaba was so nervous. Should she have said that? What if he thinks that's lame? She felt stupid at the way she said it too. All nervous and shaky like that.

"Sure, why not," Fiyero smiled gesturing her to take a seat across from him.

Elphaba beamed brightly...er…brighter. _He didn't say no. He didn't make a disgusted face at the sight of me. Could it be? Could it be that he likes me? _She shook the thought from her mind. _No, it couldn't be possible. No one could love a green cabbage like me._ Suddenly a crash of thunder cracked through the sound barrier. Elphaba became frantic. "For the love of Oz, why now?" Elphaba groaned. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, "Why so soon? You just got here."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Fiyero put his hand on hers. Elphaba blushed. His hand was warm against hers, her green and his white; perfectly matched in tone and contrast. But she got out of her daze, thinking about the thunder. "Please Fiyero, I have to leave before—"a flash of lightening sent down millions of rain droplets to the earth. "Oh sweet Oz, I could've been at my dorm by now." Elphaba slumped down in the chair; her arms crossed.

"What's going on? It's just rain. It's not going to hurt you."

Elphaba chuckled, "Ha! I beg to differ."

"What do you mean?"

_I wish you hadn't asked that._ Elphaba drew in a breath, "I don't want to have to do this," she grabbed a cup of water, "but you leave me no choice. Just remember, you asked for it."

Fiyero eyed the cup of water in her green grasp. _What is she going to do? It's water right? What could water ever do to a person?_

Elphaba slowly picked up the glass, her hand trembling. She clenches her eyes as she pours the water onto her hand. Elphaba winces in pain. She whimpers. Fiyero sees the blood dripping. His eyes get wide with terror.

Fiyero can't take it, "STOP! Elphaba stop!" he grabs the cup and sets it down. "Are you okay?"

Elphaba's eyes widen, not from pain, but from a strange feeling that was inside her. _He cares about me? _She wondered. _He really cares for me?_ Elphaba is trying her best not to cry, for if she does she might bring tears to her face which would burn her. She nods. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Elphaba replied still wincing and caressing her hand.

"Elphaba, I _am_ worried about you. You just intentionally hurt yourself with water, and you're bleeding," he took a pause. "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

Elphaba looked up. She was confused. _Did he just ask me to walk me to my dorm? _She thought. She then smiled and nodded.

Fiyero smiled in return. He took her by the hand; it felt warm to the touch. It didn't feel reptilian or rubbery. It felt human; warm and soft, not cold and slimy. Whatever people were saying about her wasn't true, none in the least. He walked her to the door; Fiyero paused and looked at the rain that was pouring down like a shower running."Uh…do you want to use my coat as a shelter?" he asked.

Elphaba laughed, "Sure, but won't you get wet also? I don't want you to catch cold."

"It's fine. I'd rather catch cold than have you in great pain."

Elphaba smirked, "Thank you very much, Fiyero," she said putting his coat above her head. They left together.

Galinda's mouth was agape, "Did you see that? I can't believe it. He…he actually…likes her," she said coldly with disgust.

"It's kind of hard to take in isn't it?" Jake said.

Galinda said nothing.

Jake didn't know what to say next. "Want me to take you to your room then?" he asked.

Galinda nodded and they both left.

Once at the dorm, Galinda hugged Jake and he left; she waved her girlish wave. Galinda entered the room of the two odd roomies. Elphaba was lying across her bed looking dreamily at a flower. She looked up seeing Galinda.

"Oh, hi Galinda," she said dreamily. She daydreamed a moment then asked, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"You could say that. Why?"

Elphaba looked down smiling, "Oh. No reason. Just wondered is all." She kept staring at her pitiful rose, almost no petals left, yet she still held it as if it was a newborn baby.

Somewhere in Galinda's mind she heard footsteps. She didn't know why, it was pretty normal anyway, but it was strange to Galinda; hearing things and all. "Do you hear that?" Galinda asked.

"No," Elphaba replied.

A knock was heard. _How peculiar,_ Galinda thought, _I knew I heard something_. Galinda rose and went to answer their pink colored door. It was Fiyero. "Oh. Hello, what do you want?" Galinda said coldly.

"I came to see Elphaba. Is she here?" Fiyero looked around.

Elphaba looked up. She smiled at the prince. _Finally, _she thought, _finally someone who isn't scared of me; someone who doesn't cower in spite of my phosphorescent color; someone who likes me for me._ Elphaba walked over toward Fiyero. "I'm here. What do you want?" Elphaba wondered.

"I'd like to speak to you…privately," he said.

"Sure…uh…okay," she couldn't stop grinning. Elphaba turned to Galinda. "Please don't listen in. This is my moment, and I don't want you to ruin it."

Galinda rolled her eyes, "I promise Elphaba. Trust me, if I really was interested, I'd be urging you to get out there already."

Elphaba smiled, "Thanks." And she left the room.

Galinda flounced on her bed grabbing a magazine. She began reading. She looked at the latest fashions, what guys like in a girl, the new slang. Then suddenly, she stopped. She kept hearing voices inside her head; two of them.

_"Listen, I really want to say something to you," _came the first voice; it sounded male.

Then came a girlish giggle. _"Well, go ahead. Say it," _came the female's reply.

The female's voice sounded awfully familiar. Galinda couldn't put her finger on it. The voices came again.

_"Okay, um…I wanted to say that I….I…I really like you," _came the male voice.

_"You do? Me? You like me?" _replied the female.

_"Yes Elphaba, I do."_

_Elphaba? How in the world could that be? _Galinda thought. _How can I hear this?_

"Fiyero, I-I don't know what to say. I'm speechless," Elphaba said.

"Then don't. Let this do the talking." Fiyero put his hand on her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's lips.

Elphaba was now in another world. No one had ever done anything like this before. She wanted to hang on to this one moment forever, but she found that she couldn't. Elphaba pulled away, "I'm sorry. It's just…no one has ever done that to me before. I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone."

Fiyero smiled, "Oh, well then I'll stop if you don't feel like you're ready." He backed away, but Elphaba put a hand on his chest.

"Now hold on. I never said I didn't like it." She smiled and pulled him close. She kissed him tenderly. He caressed her cheek, pulling her closer.

Galinda put a hand over her mouth, holding back a baby barf. She saw everything through the little keyhole in her door, and she couldn't believe her eyes, not to mention her ears. Galinda never dreamed that anyone (much less a prince) could ever love Elphaba. Then the voices came back.

_"Fiyero stop! Not here. I'll meet you later tonight, after the dance," _Elphaba said giggling.

_"Where should we meet?" _Fiyero wondered.

_"I-I don't know."_

_"How 'bout my dorm?"_

Galinda saw Elphaba smile. _"Sure. That sounds perfect," _she paused. _"I have to get back to my studies. I'll…see you tonight," _she waved goodbye winsomely and started back towards the dorm.

Galinda hurriedly got back on her bed, and began flipping through her magazine again. Elphaba opened the door and stood against her wall smiling, and looking dreamily at the ceiling; her front teeth pinching her lower lip like a small schoolgirl eagerly waiting to find out her grade on a spelling test.

"Boy, someone looks happy. What bug bit you?" Galinda asked pretending as if she never heard the conversation.

"Oh, I'm just…in love is all," Elphaba sighed happily. "Fiyero asked me to the dance tonight."

Galinda looked eager on the subject of dances. She knew all there was to know about fashion at parties. "Oh? What are you planning to wear to this dance?"

"I don't know. I don't have much; after all, I clash with everything."

Galinda nodded in agreement. Then she thought she heard something yet again; footsteps. Could it be Fiyero again? No, he just left, why return? Though it could be Fiyero again, who knows? "Do you hear that?" Galinda asked.

"No, what does it sound like?"

"It sounds like footsteps."

"Well, I don't hear anything," Elphaba paused. "By the way, thanks."

"For what?"

"For setting me up with Fiyero. If you hadn't believed he was the one for me, we would've never met. Thank you Glinda…I-I mean Galinda; you're a good friend," Elphaba smiled as she went to her closet; looking for a dress to wear.

_Some friend_, Galinda thought. She looked down, "Y-yeah, I s'ppose I am. You're welcome. Oh and it's alright if you call me Glinda, I don't mind," she smiled nervously. She watched as Elphaba was rummaging through her closet; still finding nothing that would "go with" her skin tone. Glinda smiled as she saw this. _Maybe she's not so bad after all, _Glinda thought. _Maybe, we can be friends. _She kept that thought tucked in her mind. Then she remembered, she remembered a pink flower that was given to her before coming to Shiz. Glinda reached for it; caressing it carefully, smiling as she twirled it through her fingers. "Elphaba, come take a seat on my bed. I want to give you something."

Elphaba looked up, she smiled a little confusified at first, but she obeyed and sat down on the pink bed of her roomy.

"So, what are you going to wear to the dance tonight?" Glinda asked.

"I don' know maybe an old blue frock of mine. It's all I have pretty much."

"Well, I want you to have this," she put the flower in Elphaba's silky black hair. Glinda smiled, "After all, pink goes good with green," she got out her mirror. "Why, Miss. Elphaba. You're beautiful."

Elphaba took the mirror and saw her reflection. She couldn't believe it. It was true, she did look beautiful. Elphaba smiled. "Thanks Glinda," she touched the petals of the pink flower. "Thank you very much. I...I have something for you too," Elphaba rose and went to her brown leather satchel. "I-I was going to wait until the dance tonight, but I think I can give it to you now."

Glinda looked at Elphaba in wonderment. _She has something for me? What could it be? _Glinda wondered. Elphaba came back; her arms behind her back.

"Glinda, I know how much you wanted to be in Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm okay. I guess I wasn't good enough for the class."

"No Glinda, I think you are and that's why I'm giving you this," Elphaba handed Glinda a training wand.

Glinda held it carefully as if it was made of glass and if it slipped from her hand, the wand would surely shatter into a million pieces. "I-I don't know what to say. I-I…thanks Elphaba," she smiled and then it faded away, "But I don't think I deserve it."

"Sure you do. I know you'll be a good witch someday. Trust me, you deserve it."

Glinda couldn't bring herself to tell her what was really under the sweet, popular Glinda coating. So instead she managed a smile. Then there was a knock at the door. Elphaba rose and answered it. It was Jake.

"Hi Jake," Elphaba smiled.

"Hi, is Galinda here?" Jake asked.

Glinda's eyes twinkled, "I'm here Jake," she ran to his arms and he embraced her. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I want to ask you something. Could you step out into the hallway with me?" Jake's eyes glistened with happiness.

Glinda nodded, and took one last glance at Elphaba before going into the hall with Jake.

"What did you want to talk about?" Glinda asked.

Jake looked into her glistening blue eyes. He took her face into his hands and kissed her tenderly. Glinda pulled away, "JAKE!" she shouted.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't help myself is all," he kissed her again, longer and harder.

Again Glinda pulled away, "Stop, Jake! What if someone sees us?"

Jake gave a chuckle, "Who's going to see us, the artichoke?"

Glinda thought for a moment, "Artichoke? Oh, Elphaba? Yeah, what if she sees us?"

"Why do you care?"

"I..I don't know, but I've been meaning to talk to you about her. I overheard her and Fiyero talking. Fiyero loves Elphaba."

"What? That's unbelievable! Who would ever love someone like her?"

Glinda managed a small smile, but it was uneasy. How could she ever come to tell him that she was beginning to like Elphaba? "That's what I was thinking. I couldn't believe it either, but that's only half of it."

"Oh there's more?"

"Yes. Fiyero kissed her; long and hard."

Jake made a disgusted face, "I couldn't imagine my lips touching that frog. Did he puke?"

"No, he asked her to the dance and they're going to meet up later at his dorm."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Let's not talk about them, let's talk about us. I love you Glinda, you're beautiful and I can't keep my hands off of you," Jake caressed her cheek, kissing her tenderly.

Glinda's heart raced. She kissed him back with passion, all the world just stopped and it seemed she forgot what she was going to say to Jake. She continued to live in this moment. "What was I thinking? That overgrown lawn isn't going to see us." Glinda didn't know what she was saying, she wasn't thinking, but then again, when did she ever think? It just wasn't part of Glinda's personality. They kissed again; her hand running through his blond hair, his hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Glinda," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jake," Glinda smiled in a daze.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you at the dance."

"Oh wait, I just got a new hat from my Grammy Upland." Glinda found the package underneath the small bench near her dorm. She opened it and the ugliest witch hat was in her grasp. "I'm sorry; my Grammy always gives me the most hidiodious hats. I'd give it to someone, but I don't hate anyone that much."

Jake smirked, "Yes you do." His teeth gleamed with delight.

Glinda glanced over her shoulder, "Oh no, I couldn't."

"Go on; think of the humiliation she'll go through at the dance? She'll be put in her place then. She'll probably run back to her mommy and daddy by midnight, if we're lucky."

"Jake, please-"

"I've got to go. See you tonight." Jake waved goodbye and walked casually down the hall.

Glinda looked down at the hat and walked back to her dorm, feeling rather strange inside. _What just happened? _She thought. _Did I do something wrong? _She couldn't handle all this thinking; she needed a magazine to read.

Elphaba couldn't believe her ears. Her supposed friend called her an 'artichoke;' she called her an 'overgrown lawn'. Elphaba couldn't believe Glinda felt that way. Elphaba thought that Glinda was her friend. She trusted her. Elphaba's lip quivered. _No. _She thought, _don't cry, it'll only burn._ Elphaba heard Glinda's lithe footsteps coming back. Elphaba quickly got back onto her bed; angry and hurt.

"Hey Elphie…oh is it alright if I call you that?" Glinda said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"Whatever," Elphie replied with a huff.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" She hopped on Elphaba's bed, feeling a sudden concern for her.

"Oh, like you don't know? You called me 'artichoke' and an 'overgrown lawn.'"

"You eavesdropped?"

Elphie boomed back, "Like you didn't! I heard every word. You lied to me Galinda. Everything you told me was a lie."

"No, no. Please let me explain."

"NO! You listen to me! I'm tired of always having to listen to everyone else! Well, now it's my turn, so sit down, shut up, and listen to what I have to say!"

Glinda sat down; feeling scared at the anger in Elphaba's voice.

"I'm always finding people who pretend around me, but then they tease me and use me for their own personal gain. It's sick and cruel, and I'm sick and tired of it. Do you know what it's like when you have to go through your whole life feeling like garbage and a disgrace to your own father? And your very own sister won't even look at you because she is so ashamed that her sister is a green monster? Of course not, you're too 'perfect' to know what that's like.

"But then I met you. Granted, I had my doubts about you; you being a popular and beautiful blonde, and me being a hideous green alien, but that all changed today at the café. I mean you let me sit with you; you introduced me to Fiyero; you complemented me. I thought you were my friend. But now, I know that you faked everything." Elphaba's voice was scratchy from all the yelling, and she felt relieved to get everything off her chest. She just burst all her emotions that were stuck inside her.

"Elphie please, I didn't mean any of it. You've got to believe me," Glinda pleaded.

"Believe you? How do you expect me to believe you after you lied to me?" Elphaba took the pink flower out of her hair and threw it at Glinda. "You can have your stupid flower back. I have no use for it anymore."

Glinda held it in her hands. Her lip quivering; her eyes filling with tears; her voice trembling, "Elphie-"

"Don't talk to me anymore!" Elphie stormed out of the room wiping blood and tears from her face. Glinda ran after her. She followed Elphie to the main hallway; seeing Fiyero up ahead.

"Fiyero," Elphaba cried running to his arms.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Fiyero said wiping the blood from her green face.

"It's nothing, just don't ever let go of me," she embraced him.

Glinda sadly watched the scene happen. The guilt was welling up inside her. It was like all the mistakes she made in her life were now knives piercing her back; stinging with every blow. Telling her that's what she deserved, you hurt her feelings and they felt like rain dropping on her and now you'll follow in the same fate as she.

Elphaba kissed Fiyero tenderly, caressing his cheek, whimpering from the pain from her tears.

Fiyero kissed Elphie back then pausing, "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Please Fiyero, don't stop. I need you," Elphaba pleaded.

Fiyero seemed distant. "Galinda, what are you doing here?" Fiyero had eyed Glinda picking up the flower she had dropped.

Elphaba whipped her head around angrily, "Eavesdropping again I see, why can't you just leave me alone?" Elphaba now cradled herself in Fiyero's arms.

"I…I only came here to give you this," Glinda said holding out the pink flower. "I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"Why not?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"Because I wasn't being a good friend, and it will only remind me of the pain I caused you. Now before you shout or get angry, hear me out. I'm sorry I said those things about you, I was being stupid and being caught up in the moment. I'm sorry for lying to you. To tell you the truth, I only set you up with Fiyero because I thought you might make a fool out of yourself, but now I see that you two were meant for each other and I was wrong to feel that way. It was I who made a spectacle out of me, and I'm sorry for not supporting you. I wouldn't be surprised if you never spoke to me again, but I just wanted you to know that I apologize for my actions today," Glinda turned to walk away. She had said what she had wanted to say and now there was nothing more to do.

"Glinda wait!" Elphaba shouted.

Glinda turned around, "What?"

Elphie gave Glinda a hug. "I do forgive you. I'll always need someone to talk to, and I want you to be the one I converse with."

Glinda smiled, a hot tear came down her cheek like a stream down a mountain side, its destination the ocean. "But how can you forgive me so easily?"

Elphie chuckled, "Glinda, you messed up…but you came back. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Glinda thought then nodded, wiping the tears from her face. She didn't know what to say. She felt awful, and she forgave her. She did horrendible things, and she forgave her. She couldn't understand it one bit.

The girls smiled and embraced again.

The twosome sat giggling on their beds. They talked about teachers, schoolwork, and boys (duh).

Elphie laughed, "Okay, so you dropped it on him?"

Glinda laughed in return, "Yes, it was disgusting."

They laughed. Then Glinda felt a strange surge again. She heard footsteps. She knew whose they were. They were Jake's footsteps.

"I hear Jake coming," Glinda said. She went to the door right before the knock came. She smiled sweetly as she opened the door, "Hi, Jake."

"Hey Glinda, uh, listen, can I talk to you…alone?" Jake replied eying the ferny cabbage on the bed.

"Uh…sure," Glinda said looking for the signal from Elphie.

Elphie gave Glinda two thumbs up. Glinda smiled and exited with Jake. Elphaba placed her ear against the door trying to hear their voices.

Glinda and Elphie already talked about this beforehand.

_**"Listen Elphie, the next time we have to talk to our boyfriends, we should have a signal so that we know when the other person can listen in and when they can't," Glinda said.**_

_**Elphaba nodded, "That's a great idea. How about two thumbs up for an okay sign, and a…"**_

_**Glinda interrupted, "And a shake of your left hand when it's not okay. You know a so-so shake."**_

_**The girls giggled at their ideas.**_

So Glinda knew that Elphie would be listening.

Jake's voice began, _"What's going on Galinda? Why are you hanging with…that…artichoke? I thought you hated her."_

_"Jake! Stop! Don't talk about _Elphaba_ that way. She has feelings too you know," Glinda barked back._

_"What's up with you? Yesterday you didn't give a twig about her, now you're defending her?"_

_"I messed up okay? I was wrong to judgify her the way I did. I don't like it that you do too. Just give her a chance."_

Elphaba saw Jake smile.

"_Why are you smiling? This isn't a laughing matter!"_

Elphaba saw Jake kiss Glinda.

Glinda drew back.

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just happy that I don't have to pretend anymore," Jake continued to smile._

Glinda was confusified. _What could he possibly mean by 'pretend anymore?' _

"What are you talking about? Your feelings seemed rather strong against Elphie."

"That was only because you felt that way," he removed a strand of hair from Glinda's face, tucking it behind her ear. "I thought you wouldn't like me if I didn't despise Elphaba like you. That's how much I love you. I just want you to be happy," he smiled.

Glinda grinned. "I love you too," she said giving Jake a hug. She kissed him goodbye and returned to her dorm.

"Did you hear everything?" Glinda asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did; thank you Glinda. You truly are my best friend."

The girls smiled at each other and embraced.

**Chapter 2**

Glinda could see the excitement written on Elphaba's face.

"Can you believe it? The Wizard wants to have an audience with me," Elphie smiled uncontrollably.

"That's wonderful news Elphie," said Glinda. "I'm happy for you." Glinda glanced down sadly.

Elphaba looked at her friend with concern. "What's wrong Glinda?" she asked. Why wasn't her best friend happy for her?

"Nothing, it's just…you'll be leaving and-"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Madame said I could bring a friend."

Glinda's eyes lit up then quickly dimmed. "Oh, well, I hope you and Fiyero have a good time." Elphaba and Fiyero were very intimate with each other. They held hands; they hugged; they kissed. Who could a better choice be than Fiyero? I mean she loved him and he loved her, they couldn't stand a minute without seeing each other.

Elphaba shook her head. "What are you talking about? I wasn't implying Fiyero, I was implying you. Glinda, I want you to come with me, to the Emerald City."

Glinda couldn't contain her joy. It was her dream to see the magnificent city of emerald. Oh, the thoughts of getting the most elegant dresses at the dress salons; seeing the regal palaces there, and the best part; meeting the Wizard. The Great and Terrible Oz living in such a beautiful city, the Wizard was revered among many and feared by all. Few people ever saw the real man behind the old and rusty mask.

Glinda smiled. "Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City."

"Then hurry up and pack. The train leaves tonight at 7:00 sharp."

Glinda nodded and quickly got out her suitcase; packing it with her make-up, shoes, mirrors, and her new training wand. Glinda paused and looked around to see if anybody was watching. She took her wand and grasped it carefully in her hand taking a breath. "Okay, here we go," she said. Closing her eyes she waved her wand. She pointed it at her. "Sundress!" Glinda opened her eyes and looked down. Nothing. "Come on wand, work with me here!" Glinda shrugged it off and waved her wand again; this time faster. "SUNDRESS!" Again, nothing. Glinda slapped her forehead. A snicker downed the silence. She turned around; it was Elphaba.

"Elphie! W-What are you doing here?"

Elphie chuckled. "Watching you. Do you want me to try?"

"Oh, no, no, no…uh….I'll just wear my yellow sundress, it's pretty," Glinda said as she tossed her wand in her suitcase.

Elphie laughed and left the room.

At the train station, Glinda and Elphaba were saying their goodbyes.

"You will write to me, won't you Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"I'll write to you every day for as long as you're gone," Fiyero replied pecking Elphie on the lips.

"Are you sure you'll be all right without me?" Glinda asked batting her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Jake smiled. "You're my favorite girl. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she kissed Jake goodbye. She turned to Elphaba. "Elphie, I have something for you."

Elphaba turned around, wondering what it could be. Glinda pulled out a box tied with a pink ribbon on top. She carefully took the cover off, and she pulled out a pointed witch's hat.

"It's really uh…sharp, don't you think?" Glinda said handing the hidiodious hat to her.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. She remembered that conversation Glinda and Jake had 5 months ago. But now Elphaba knew this time was different. Glinda was giving her the hat because she wanted to, not because she hated her.

Elphaba took the hat. "You know, I hear black is this year's pink," she said awkwardly, fearing that she hung out with Glinda way too much.

Glinda smiled. "Well, it's true, but nothing beats the original pink. Pink is pink, nothing can change that."

The two girls giggled.

"You guys better get on that train," Fiyero said.

They both nodded, and waved goodbye to their beaus.

"Elphie, can I ask you something?" Glinda asked as they walked to the train.

"Sure, what is it?" Elphie said.

"Well, it's about Jake."

"Jake! You're not going to break up with him are you?" Elphaba sounded concerned. She knew how much Glinda loved Jake. What could possibly be breaking them apart? The winsome blonde was a little nervous upon reply.

"No, of course not, it's just," Glinda's voice got quiet, "he's been thinking a lot and it really worries me."

Elphaba chuckled to herself.

Footsteps came from behind; Jake's lithe footsteps.

"Hey, Elphaba," Jake began.

Elphaba turned around. "Yeah, Jake?" she asked.

"Uh…listen, I've been thinking-"

"Yes I've heard," Elphie smiled and did a noticeable wink towards Glinda.

Jake looked confusified only for a moment, wondering what in Oz Elphaba was talking about. "Uh…anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could start over. I feel guilty about teasing and criticizing you, even though I knew it was wrong."

Elphaba nodded in assurance.

"So let me begin," he spun around. "Hi, I'm Jake Upstorm, pleased to meet your acquaintance," he smiled gaily and stuck out his hand.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. "Hello Mr. Upstorm, the pleasure is all mine, I'm Elphaba Thropp," she shook his hand firmly.

Glinda called for Elphie and the girls headed off to the wonderful Emerald City.

Glinda and Elphaba were amazed at the sight of the grand city; especially Elphie. For once she felt like she was somewhere where she belonged. Here, she didn't have to be asked _**"Why are you green?" "Are you embarrassed because you're green?"**_No, here was different; here, she was home; here she could be anybody she wanted.

Glinda smiled as she found some green Emerald City shades. "Here Elphie, put these on."

Elphaba smiled as she put the green glasses over her own green face. Everything was now green in their vision. Soon an Ozian man shouted something, "Come one, come all! Come to Wizomania the Musical! Wizomania, the story of the most wonderful person in all of Oz! In fact, it's so much that he is; it's part of his name! Yes, it is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Glinda went over to the man and bought 2 tickets.

Elphaba was still in awe at the magnificence of the marvelous city. Glinda looked at the time. "Elphie, c'mon, we'll be late for Wizomania." Glinda urged.

Elphaba took hold of Glinda's arm. "Hold on a minute Glinda. I want to remember this moment, right here; right now. Nobody's pointing or staring. I'm finally…somewhere where I belong," Elphie was absorbing every second.

Glinda grinned. "Oh Elphie, you look positively emerald."

They embraced.

"It's great to be where so many Ozians come to," Elphie said.

"Maybe Elphaba; maybe someday you'll call this place home, we both will. After all, we're two good friends."

Elphaba smiled. "Glinda, we're not two good friends."

"We're not?" Glinda wondered what Elphie meant by that.

"No, we're two best friends. I'm glad to share this wonderful, one short day, with you."

Glinda's lip quivered. She was overcome with such joy. She finally had a friend; not that she'd never had one, but this friendship was different somehow. All her life, everything was brought to Glinda on a silver platter. She never had to lift a finger for anything; never had to work for what she wanted. But Elphaba was different. All her other friends didn't really connect with Glinda, not like Elphaba did. Elphaba saw Glinda as a person, not a "good" person who's so good inside. No, Elphaba treated her like she should've been treated, not like an idol, but a regular person. Elphie was the only friend that truly mattered.

"Me too Elphaba, me too," Glinda embraced her best friend once again.

Just then one of the Wizard's guards came up to them. "Are you Miss. Glinda and Miss. Elphaba?" he asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

The guard smiled, his red beard prickling his ears. "The Wizard will see you now!"

Glinda and Elphaba's faces lit up; Elphaba's even more phosphorescent than before.

"He…he is?" Elphie managed to say.

"Yes, he's been expecting you. Come, come! We've got no time to lose," he boomed leading the ladies to the Wizard's throne room.

The Wizard's throne room was a sight to see. Everything was green; even the fire flickering in the fireplace. Glinda saw a giant iron head in the center. "Elphie, look at this," she smiled and reached to touch it.

A loud voice then boomed. "I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU?"

Glinda ran back to Elphaba, "Oh sweet Oz." She was scared out of her wits cowering behind her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Oz boomed again.

Glinda urged Elphie to go on. Elphie walked timidly to the iron-head of Oz. "If you please, I-I'm Elphaba Thropp; the…tall and green. I was told you'd been expecting me."

The iron-head limped; lifeless and dead. A man came out from behind the head. "Oh, so you're Elphaba," he smiled shaking her hand. He then turned to Glinda. "And you must be Glinda. Sorry for the scare, I can't see very well out of that iron mask over there."

Glinda was still a little shaky from her little fright. "It's perfectly all right your Ozness. It's an honor to meet you," she gave a gentle curtsy.

"Uh…you're terribleness, I have some concerns I would like to speak to you about," Elphaba said.

"Oh, no need to explain. I'm the Wizard of Oz; I already know why you've come."

"Ooooo," Elphie and Glinda said in unison.

"But you must prove yourselves," the Wizard added.

"Go on Elphie, prove yourself," Glinda urged.

"I don't know how," Elphie said shrugging.

"I might. Maybe…some sort of gesture," the Wizard pondered this then he smiled, "I know, Madame, the book!"

Madame Morrible; in her Emerald City best, trumped in; holding a big book in her old leathery hands.

"Madame Morrible?"Glinda said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dearies, I've risen up in this world. The Wizard is a very generous man. He'll do much for you if you do something for him," Morrible smiled devilishly.

"What do you want me to do, your wonderfulness?" Elphaba wondered.

A Monkey came in, trembling nervously as if he'd never met humans before. He made no noise, not even a little squeak.

"This is my Monkey servant, Chistery. I find that he looks so longingly at the birds every morning, so I was wondering if, perhaps, a levitation spell."

Glinda just now noticed the big book in Madame Morrible's hands. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Madame is that….the Grimmerie?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments," Morrible beamed with pride.

"Can I touch it?" Glinda said reaching out.

"No." Morrible handed the Grimmerie over to Elphie. "Now, all you have to do is read that levitation spell on that page."

Elphie examined the page. _Such weird writing,_ she thought. "I don't know if I can read this," Elphaba said.

"Sure you can, just try," Glinda urged.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. She read:

"_AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN! _

_AH MAY AH TAY ATUM!_

_AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!" _Elphie's voice echoed at the last syllable. She felt empowered.

A scream unpleasantly filled the air. Chistery began twitching uncontrollably; he is beginning to transition.

"She's actually done it!" the Wizard rejoiced.

Chistery sprouted wings. He started screaming, and running blindly around the throne room.

"NO! Quick, how do I reverse it?" Elphaba wondered, frantically trying to find the spell.

"You can't deary. Once a spell has been cast, there's no way to reverse it," Madame Morrible said. She turned to the Wizard. "I knew she had the power."

The Wizard nodded.

"WAIT? You planned all this?"

"Indeed. You see, this is only the beginning. We can use these flying monkeys as little spies that fly around all of Oz; reporting any suspicious Animal activity."

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. The very thing she was trying to stop was being carried out through the Wizard's throne room; the Wizard as the ringmaster. Then she began wondering. "Wait a minute. Why do you need me then? Unless…you can't read the Grimmerie at all! Can you."

The Wizard was silent.

Morrible broke the silence. "You must understand Elphaba, the Wizard needs—"

"Oh I understand plenty, and I will have no part of it!" Elphie stormed out.

"Elphie wait! I'm sorry, your Wizardship. I'll be right back," Glinda said chasing after Elphaba.

Morrible looked at the Wizard with great concern. "She knows too much, what should we do?"

"No need to worry, I'll handle this," the Wizard went behind his iron mask. "GUARDS, THERE IS A FUGITIVE LOOSE IN THE PALACE! FIND HER! CAPTURE HER, AND BRING HER TO ME!"

The guards bowed, "Yes your Ozness." They all shuffled off in search for the green fugitive.

Glinda was out of breath, climbing stairs was such hard work. She finally caught up with her friend. "Elphie…wait!" She said breathlessly. "Where are you going?"

Elphaba was searching for more stairs, but found none; figuring this was the attic. "I don't know Glinda, but as far away from here as possible." She found an old broom on the floor. "I have to barricade the door!" Elphie placed it over a trap door.

"Elphie stop! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy, now the Wizard might have second thoughts on us. You had such a bright…er…brighter future ahead."

Elphaba shook her head. "You don't get it do you? I wanted to protect Animal Rights; the Wizard just wants money and power; even though he has none. He's nothing more than a fraud and a faker. You must be proud; you groveled to him just to feed your ambition."

"What is that supposed to mean, Elphie?" Glinda ran to her friend's side. "What happened back there? Why did you run off?"

"Because the Wizard was using me, he was using me for his own personal gain. I couldn't be part of that," Elphie sank down to her knees.

A loud voice boomed overhead. "Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says, she's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor innocent monkeys; her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion…this repulsion… this…WICKED WITCH!"

Elphaba was near tears, but she knew she couldn't cry even if she wanted to. Glinda saw this and knelt down beside her. "Elphie, don't be afraid, he can't hurt you."

"Don't worry, I'm not," Elphie was still holding back tears, "it's the Wizard who should be afraid…of me."

Glinda didn't understand. "Just say you're sorry. It'll be better if you do."

"No, Glinda. I can't. Something has changed within me. I'm sick of playing by the rules of a game that I don't want to play."

"Elphie, you're having delusions. Maybe you should rest a bit and clear your head."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I'm through accepting such limits just because someone says they're so. No one can bring me down."

A crash was heard. Guards were breaking in. Glinda became frantic. Elphaba got out the Grimmerie and started chanting the levitation spell.

"What are you doing?" Glinda said. "Don't! That's what got us into this mess in the first place…that hideodious levitation spell…STOP!" Glinda covered her eyes not wanting to see what would happen.

There was a long silence; almost eerie. Elphaba stopped her chanting; also waiting for something to happen. Nothing.

Glinda uncovered her eyes. "Well? Where are your wings?"

"I-I don't know. M-maybe it takes longer on humans," Elphie replied.

"Or maybe you're not as powerful as you thought you were."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, no. It had to work, you saw what happened to those monkeys, the same thing'll happen to me if I—" Elphaba paused. Her eyes fixed upon the broom by the trap door. Elphie scooted back. Glinda looked confused, then she too looked over at the broom.

"Oh, sweet Oz," Glinda said backing up a little.

Elphaba rose with enthusiasm. "I told you Glinda," she smiled wider, "didn't I tell ya?" She rushed to the broom, picking it up gently. Its magic was strong and pulsing. Elphaba felt powerful once again. _Could it be? Could it be that I'm destined to fly around Oz; maybe to help the Animals? _She kept these thoughts in her mind.

Elphaba smiled. "Glinda, come with me. Think of what could do together. We're unlimited, you and I, we'll be the greatest team in all of Oz. No one can ever stop us."

Glinda looked at Elphaba's smiling face, and backed away. She was confused. She thought Elphie would feel the same way. The Wizard offered her something and she declined it. _Why would she do that?_ Glinda thought.

Glinda saw Elphaba shaking. "Elphie, you're trembling," she went over to an old caravan, in it a black cloak was being used as a curtain. Glinda took it off. "Here, put this on." She backed up again. "I hope you're happy, choosing this."

"You too," Elphie said near tears as they embraced.

"I really hope you get it Elphie; whatever it is you wanted. And I hope you're happy with what you've chosen." Glinda said.

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged smiles when suddenly the doors burst open, and a swarm of guards surrounded the twosome. Elphie made an escape just as the guards took hold of Glinda.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Glinda said trying to break free of their grasp.

"Sorry miss, we have strict orders to capture a fugitive," said one of the guards.

The guards were about ready to take Glinda into captivity; prison, if you will; when Elphie burst in; taking hold of Glinda's hand. "It's not her; she had nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want. It's me!"

"Elphie, no!" Glinda pleaded, "You don't need to do this!"

Elphaba turned to Glinda, "I'm sorry Glinda, but I can't let them take you," Elphaba turned to the guards that surrounded them, "You hear that? IT'S ME!" Suddenly, Elphaba rose on her broom as if on wires. The guards fell to the ground; afraid. "So if any of you care to find me, just look to the Western Sky! And take a message back to the Emerald City. Tell them that nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, will ever bring me down!" as she said this she disappeared in a cloud of smoke—as if she vanished from existence.

The guards, who were still afraid, ran off to give the message to the Wizard.

Glinda looked to where Elphaba had disappeared. "I hope you're happy Elphie. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy right now." She glanced down and left; never looking back.

**Chapter 3**

All the citizens of Oz were all gathered in the heart of the Emerald City. They were gathered for Glinda; it was an engagement party for her and Jake, but most of the Ozians were afraid of the Wicked Witch of the West. She flies all over Oz on a worn out broom, helping Animals in need. Well, that's not what they heard. The Ozians had heard the rumors.

"I hear she has an extra eye that is always open," one Ozian woman said.

"Well, I heard that she can shed her skin just like a snake," another Ozian whispered.

"Did you know that her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her?"

Fiyero couldn't take the madness anymore. They didn't know her like he did. Sure she would burn a bit from the touch of water, but melt her? Please, that was preposterous. "You people are so brainless you'll believe anything!" Fiyero said rushing towards Glinda in a huff.

Fiyero was now the captain of the Wizard's guards, but he didn't intend to guard the Wizard. No, he joined the guard because it was his only chance of finding Elphaba again. Ever since her disappearance, Fiyero risked life and limb just to find her.

"Fiyero!" came Glinda's voice, "Fiyero, I'm so glad you could make it," she embraced him.

Fiyero was stiff, "You're welcome Miss. Glinda. Have you heard anything about the whereabouts of Elphaba?"

Glinda looked down. "Oh, no I'm sorry. I haven't heard anything about," she looked around, "the Wicked Witch."

Fiyero was astonished. He couldn't believe how much Glinda had changed. "Glinda, how can you call her that horrendible name? Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense too."

"Fiyero, you know I want to find her as much as you, but with that broom of hers, there's no way we'll track her down."

"So are you giving up?"

"No, I—"

Fiyero shook his head. "Forget it, if you don't want to help your _friend_, then I shouldn't waste anymore of your time," he stormed off.

"Fiyero! Wait—" but Fiyero was out of earshot.

Things haven't been the same ever since Elphaba vanished. Glinda truly did miss her, but then she became a public figure; Glinda the Good as she is referred to, and she was engaged to the Wizard's right hand man; Jake Upstorm.

Another surge, the noise was the rustling of leaves. No animals lived near the Emerald City. _Could it be? _Glinda thought. She shook it from her mind. _No, it couldn't be. She's off somewhere rescuing some Animal she doesn't know, but…I wonder._ She decided to find out or herself.

She started toward the exit near the bushes when a guard grabbed her arm. "Miss, where are you going?"

She brushed the guard off. "I'm going outside. No need to worry, nothing'll happen to me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, miss?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Trust me."

The guard saluted and left to oversee the other party guests. Fiyero saluted him and came behind Glinda. "What did you hear?"

"I heard a rustling in the bushes," she replied.

Her surges she finally learned to control. Her hearing for some reason was better than most and came to an advantage in certain situations.

The two crept closer. Then a pointed- hat shown above the hedge.

"Elphie?" Glinda hoped.

The hat didn't move.

"Elphaba, I know that's you , come on out."

The hat rose, and a tall, green woman with shining black hair in a stunning black frock walked out. "Uh…hi," she said.

Glinda's eyes lit up. "Oh Elphie, it is you!" She ran and embraced her friend; squealing uncontrollably.

"Quiet Glinda, no one must know I'm here," hushed Elphie.

Elphaba was the most wanted in all of Oz. After her disappearance she was hunted and almost captured once, but she got away on her trusty broom. Some kind rebel Animals gave her food and shelter too; of course she couldn't say where though. Elphie just couldn't take what the Wizard had dished out and offered. She even went back to the Emerald City once to free the monkeys. He told her the story of how he became 'Wonderful.' He even offered her help to make her wonderful as well. Elphaba could picture it. Elphaba: the Wonderful Witch of the West. Had a nice ring to it, but she would never accept any help from a fraud and a phony.

Fiyero gazed into her eyes. "It's been too long. I missed you," he smiled taking her hand.

Elphaba blushed. "Oh Fiyero, I-I'm sorry, I-I just couldn't give myself away and there was a bunch of risks I had to take and—"

Fiyero put a finger over her lips. "Shh, you talk too much," he leaned in and kissed her.

_It had been way too long_, Elphie thought keeping the moment in her grasp. "Fiyero, oh I've missed you," she said embracing him.

As much as Glinda was relishing the moment and reunion of Fiyero and Elphaba, there were things that needed to be said; only for her and Elphaba's ears. "Elphie, it's good to see you again."

The two embraced.

"Fiyero, could you leave us alone? I have some important things to talk to Elphaba about and it's not really your place to hear them."

Fiyero nodded, kissed Elphaba one last time and left to join his fellow guards.

Glinda and Elphaba glanced at each other they smiled and hugged.

"Oh Elphie, it's been so long," Glinda said.

"I know Glinda," Elphie said. "I missed you," she smiled. "I can't wait to see Nessa again. She must be wondering where I am. I've got to go see her."

Glinda's smile quickly became a frown. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Elphaba, Nessa is—"

Elphaba looked confused. "Nessa is what? Where is she?"

"It might be better if I showed you where she is."

"Glinda, I can't leave here, someone might see me."

Glinda nodded and pulled out her wand. "Fine, then I'll conjure up a portal." She waved her wand in a small circle. Suddenly a little warp hole came through and a fuzzy image was getting clearer and clearer. The image was finally visible and it showed a house with two feet sticking out from under them; no shoes on whatsoever.

Elphaba looked at the image closely. She wouldn't let herself believe that was Nessa; she wasn't even wearing the silver shoes that their father, Frex had gotten her when they first came to Shiz.

"Glinda, who is that? Certainly it is not my sister, she's not wearing the silver shoes,"

"No Elphie, that _is_ your sister."

Elphaba felt tense. She still couldn't bring herself to believe it. "How did this happen?"

Glinda bit her lip. "Well, a regime change caused by an unexpected…twister of fate."

"So what? You think houses just fall from the sky?"

"I don't know—" she stopped herself. She heard a voice in the distance say, _"Now."_

Suddenly Ozian guards came out of the bushes and grabbed hold of Elphaba's arms.

"Let me go!" Elphie said struggling to get out of their grasp.

"Shut up! Sorry it took so long to get here, miss," the chief said grinning evilly at Elphaba.

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked confusified.

Elphaba looked at Glinda in astonishment. _I thought I could trust her. I really thought I could trust her this time. _"I can't believe you would sink this low. Using your engagement party as a trap to capture me?"

"No Elphie, I had nothing to do with this. I—"

"Well then who am I supposed to believe did this? Fiyero, Jake? Surely not them."

"Elphaba please, I had nothing to do with this." Glinda pleaded.

"Uh…miss, should we apprehend Fiyero as well? Or wait till tonight just like we planned?"

"So you're going to take Fiyero from me too? I can't believe you. I thought I could trust you. You've always been jealous of me and Fiyero. ALWAYS!"

"Elphaba! I don't know what he's—"

Suddenly, Fiyero swooped in, carrying his trusty gun with him.

"LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!"

The chief laughed. "What are you going to do to make us?"

"Let her go or explain to all Oz how Glinda the Good was slain." He pointed the gun at Glinda.

Glinda cowered. "Fiyero, no!"

"Let her go!"

Glinda waved the guards to let Elphie go and as soon as they did Elphie embraced Fiyero.

"Elphaba I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"No Fiyero, take me with you," Elphaba pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have my duties to the Wizard." And with that he went back to the party; joining the other guards in protecting the Ozians.

It was just Elphaba and Glinda now. They were staring each other down.

It was Glinda who made the first word to break the silence. "Elphaba—"

"I can't believe you would do such a thing. I know it must be difficult for that blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me!"

"But Elphaba, you have to believe me, I didn't send for those guards. Honest."

"Well then who did?"

Glinda was silent.

"I thought so."

"Elphaba, I didn't say I did do it," Glinda bit her lip, "but I have a feeling I know who did."

"Who then?"

"I think it was…Jake."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Glinda was really unsure if it was Jake's voice she heard. I mean c'mon she was engaged to the guy for crying out loud! But, no, she was unsure.

Elphaba and Glinda made their way blindly through a dark, glass-like, hallway in the west corridor of the Emerald City Palace. The girls were quiet; deathly quiet.

Glinda couldn't take the eerie silence. "Elphie, please believe me when I say I had nothing to do with what happened."

"Glinda, I want to believe you, I really do, but under the circumstances right now, I can't say I can trust you."

Glinda's eyes grew teary as they made it to the vast space of an old abandoned room.

Elphie looked around trying to find Jake. "If this is another trap—"

"Elphaba! I told you that wasn't—"

"I know you told me, but every time you do, my trust in you dwindles."

"Elphie—"

"Stop calling me that! I know it was you who killed _my_ sister!"

_Nessa,_ Glinda thought, _the last time I saw her was when,_ she shook the memory from her mind.

"I did not kill your sister! It was that dreadful twister that did it!" Glinda barked.

"Do you think cyclones just appear out of the blue? It had to come from somewhere!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know these things? I never really—"

"Of course you've never! You're too busy telling Oz how wonderful and good everything seems to be."

"I'm a public figure now. My job inquires me to—"

"To lie!"

"BE encouraging!" Glinda said pointing a finger. "And what exactly have you been doing? Besides flying around on that filthy old broom helping Animals that you don't even know?"

Elphaba huffed. "Well Miss. 'I'm-Too-Good-For-Anything', if I may bring to your attention that not everyone can come and go by BUBBLE! Let me guess, the Wizard invented that contraption? Of course even if he didn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Elphaba, how can you talk about the Wizard like that? Think of all the things you could've accomplished if you accepted his offer?"

"I would've accomplished nothing! Why can't you get that through your thick skull? The way he treated Animals; I didn't want to take part in that!"

"Well if you had, you'd be much better off."

"GLINDA! You aren't listening to me! Of course, when have you ever listened to anyone but yourself."

"You know I'm not like that anymore. What's happened to you?"

"To me? I grew up that's what. I'm actually doing something with my life! You're just taking things as they are given to you, like you always do!"

"Now wait just a clock-tick! I know this must be difficult for that wicked green brain of yours to understand that I do work for what I want."

Elphaba huffed. "Ha! Since when? You never worked a day in your life! You didn't work to get Jake to like you; you didn't work to be popular, you were born for it while some of us strained and bled to get to where we are now!"

"Now you listen here—"

"NO! You listen blondie! I didn't have to come to Shiz, but I did. I didn't have to sit with you at the café, but I did. I didn't have to give you a stinkin' training wand, BUT I did. And I didn't have to take you to the Emerald City; But. I. Did."

A voice came out of nowhere. _"You didn't have to be ugly, but you are."_

Elphaba and Glinda looked up trying to match the voice with the person. Footsteps echoed against the walls. The person; blond and dashing, looked up. "Hello, ladies." He smiled.

"JAKE?" Glinda gasped. "What…what's going on?"

Elphaba was a bit confusified herself, but she got to thinking it was just another trick.

"Guards! Bring me my wife, I don't want the wickedness to rub off," Jake said.

_Wickedness? _Glinda thought. _Surely this is not the man I fell in love with. Is it? _"Jake, what are you doing? This is Elphaba we're talking about." Glinda said, brushing off the guards hold.

"You mean, The Wicked Witch of the West? I know, that's why I'm protecting you."

"Protecting me? Jake, Elphie is our friend, remember?"

Jake chuckled. "No wicked witch is a friend of mine." He stepped down a step on the staircase.

There was a new look in Jake's eyes. It wasn't the same look Glinda saw at the café. It was dimmer and more…evil. She couldn't really focus well, she just kept staring at this new look. His irises were sharper; his hair was slicker; his wardrobe was nicer than usual. But strangely the wardrobe looked similar to someone's she knew. But who? Glinda couldn't put her finger on it. She began thinking again and almost forgot how much she hated to think.

"Glinda, darling, come with me; come with me away from this hidiodious green monster," he drew close, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"No Jake!" she unloosed their hands violently and went back to Elphaba. "I'm staying here with her."

"Then you are corrupted and wicked yourself. You shall both be brought to the Wizard. He shall choose your fate."

Elphaba couldn't let this happen. Glinda loved Jake; she couldn't let her be taken away from the man she loved.

Elphaba turned to Glinda. "Glinda, go with him. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No Elphaba, I'm staying."

"Glinda, please, I can take care of myself. Please, as my friend, go with him."

_Friend. _That word meant more to Glinda than anything. "But Elphie—"

"GO!"

Glinda nodded and looked at Jake who was smiling devilishly. Glinda bit her lip. "Fine, I'll go."

Jake smiled taking Glinda in his arms. "Listen Witch, do you know how you'd fare in captivity?"

"What are you talking about slime-ball?"

Jake chuckled and articulated. "Captivity; 'prison,' it seems to me you wouldn't hold up very well."

"Listen here, I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Well, you see, it is my personal opinion that you don't have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will."

Elphaba was angrier than before. "Why you sleazy—"

"Guards! Take her away!" he smiled again with that devilish grin that seemed all too familiar in Glinda's eyes.

Glinda was suddenly brought back to the Emerald City; Madame Morrible and the Wizard. Elphaba had just turned Chistery into one of those flying Monkeys. She remembered the devilish smile Morrible gave to the Wizard.

Glinda was suddenly brought back to reality; the guards were taking Elphie away.

"No please! Don't hurt her!" Glinda shouted.

"Glinda, just go to our room, okay? I'll handle things here; don't worry your blonde head about it." He kissed her forehead and left her behind walking towards Elphaba's cell.

**Chapter 4**

Elphaba sat in her cell waiting; waiting for someone who would never come; she was heartbroken. _Doesn't_ _he love me anymore? I would walk through a waterfall for him, and he just leaves me there? _Elphaba's thoughts clouded hermind; suddenly she heard footsteps_. Who is that? It couldn't be Glinda or Fiyero_.

Jake entered, opening her cell door. "How are we today, Miss Elphaba? You look a little down." Elphaba ignored that comment; he was mainly referring to her bruises and her cuts.

"Just leave me alone." Elphaba looked down, a tear fell from her face, she wiped it quickly; it burned her skin too much.

"I will leave you alone when I want to!" Jake hissed, he picked her up off the floor by her arm and slapped her, she fell in the corner. Jake picked her up and kissed her.

Elphaba pulled away with disgust. "Leave me alone!"

Jake slapped her again, but with more force. "Silence! You will do as I say or I will have you executed in a clock tick!"

Elphaba cried, which made her cry even more as the tears burned her skin, leaving red marks on her face. "Look at what you're doing to Glinda, she loves you!"

Jake laughed, "Like she will find out!" Jake kissed her again.

Elphaba pulled away once more to hear a little gasp; she looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Well, looks like she found out."

Jake turned around to see Glinda, "JAKE! WHAT IN OZ'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!"

Jake ignored her and threw Elphaba against the wall, "Giving the Wicked Witch of the West what she deserves!"

Elphaba looked at Glinda. Glinda gasped as she noticed the bruises; she tossed her hair and walked into the cell. "YOU LISTEN TO ME JAKE UPSTORM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE ELPHIE ALONE OR SO HELP ME, I WILL BE GONE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY OZMA!"

Glinda and Elphaba heard a faint voice in the background. _Dumb blonde! She is going to ruin everything!_

Glinda ran toward the voice; behind the sheets Madame Morrible was performing a spell, "Madame? What are you doing for Oz sakes?"

Madame came out from behind the sheets.

Glinda turned around to hear Jake's voice. "W-what happened? Elphaba what are you doing here?"

Glinda looked at Madame, "Did you put a spell on my fiancée!"

Madame stutters, "Well, I-I don't know what you, what you mean Glinda dear."

Glinda gives Madame a look.

Madame stays silent.

Glinda nods "Madame, do you know how you'd fare in captivity? You know, prison?" she smiles. "It's my personal opinion that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. GUARDS!"

Suddenly the guards come in. "Yes, your Goodness?"

"Take her away!"

"No please Miss. Glinda, it wasn't my fault."

"That's Mrs. Upstorm to you!"

The guards grab Madame and they put her in a cell.

Glinda rushed to Elphaba, "Oh Elphie! I am so sorry. I will go find Fiyero, you need to leave as soon as possible!" Glinda rushed off, but on the way hugged Jake. "Oh, Jake; I knew you weren't like that!" Glinda continued out the door; Jake stood there a little confused.

**Chapter 5**

Jake still couldn't figure out what happened. All he remembered was that he was in Madame Morrible's office because she wanted to see him about something and then…BOOM; he blacked out.

"So wait…what happened?" Jake asked still confusified.

"Elphie, is there a spell in that Grimmerie that deals with memory loss?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba chuckled. "I'm thinking so, but sometimes spells get out of control. I might do one spell and do more damage than good; sending out two surges of the same spell that have different effects."

Glinda shrugged. "Oh well, just do it; I just want my Jakey back," she batted her eyes at Jake.

Jake smiled hugging Glinda.

Glinda just wanted to know how it happened. How did Jake get mixed up with Madame Morrible? Jake was a good student; people only went to her when they got in trouble. Glinda pondered this then remembered another time when she was with Morrible. It was a dreadfully rainy day:

"_Galinda, you mustn't get wet. You have such a tragically beautiful face, mustn't let your make-up run." Madame said holding up an umbrella._

_Galinda nodded and got under the umbrella. "Oh Madame, how am I ever going to get back to my dorm in this storm. I would hate to have you walk me there."_

_Morrible laughed. "Oh deary, weather is my specialty." And with that she waved her hand and the rain disappeared._

'_Weather is my specialty,' _Glinda thought. She would remember that for later because all this thinking and remembering things was hurting her blissful blonde brain. "So Elphie, do you know a memory rememberance spell or not?" Glinda asked eagerly.

"Well, there is one, but it could go haywire if not done correctly," Elphaba said.

"I'll take that risk, just do it so I can have my Jake back."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Elphie got out the Grimmerie and turned to a page. "Oh, here's one, but It says it will make him forget a little bit more and you'll have to find a way to make him remember everything, so try retracing his footsteps or something," she said reading the instructions.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it. Just read the spell."

"Okay, geez, you come back for a day and now you're just someone's spell monkey." She looked at the spell and began to read it:

_ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN AHTUM AHTUM ELEKA NAHMEN_

_ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN AHTUM AHTUM ELEKA NAHMEN_

_ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN AHTUM AHTUM ELEKA ELEKA!_

And with that last syllable, flashes of light burst through the air like fireworks on the 4th of July. The bursting flashes went up in rays to Jake's brain through his forehead. Jake whimpered in pain.

"JAKE! Are you okay?" Glinda said holding him up so he wouldn't fall to the cobble-stone ground.

"He'll be fine Glinda. The spell is doing its job. Now go take him someplace he'll remember like…the café. Take him to the café, he'll remember it there for sure. He'll remember—" she stopped in mid sentence.

"Elphie? Elphie? What's wrong?" Glinda asked.

"I-I don't know, I just have this strange feeling that somebody needs my help." She suddenly winced and held her hand to her head. "Ahh. It's intense." She then suddenly had this look as if she were seeing the future. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Oh no. FIYERO!" Elphaba screamed.

"What about Fiyero? Where is he?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know, but Fiyero needs my help. I heard him scream, and I know it was all because of that hideous memory rememeberance spell. This is what I get for doing good deeds? People get hurt because of me!" Elphaba tried her best not to cry for her true love.

Glinda rushed over and knelt by her friend… Jake lost his balance and fell to the ground (gently of course). "Elphaba, stop you know you're better than that."

"Well, it seems that all Oz agrees that I'm wicked through and through…maybe they're right."

"Elphaba, those might be the rumors, but that doesn't make them true," she said hugging and stroking Elphaba's jet black hair.

Elphaba pulled away. "No, no more. I'm tired of doing good deeds if they just hurt the ones I love. I'm going to find Fiyero. I'm sorry Glinda." Elphaba got on her broomstick and flew off, following the scream from Fiyero.

Glinda looked down, then at Jake. "Come on Jake, let's go." She helped him off and led him with his arm draped over her shoulder for leverage and aided him in walking to the café that they went to long, long ago.

The scream came from a corn field. Elphaba landed on the yellow brick road nearby.

"Fiyero? Fiyero, where are you?" Elphie shouted. "Fiyero please, come out."

There was no answer, but a faint rustling noise.

"Fiyero, is that you?" her heart leaped in a giddy whirl, hoping it was her true love.

"Elphaba, come here," the voice said.

Elphaba ran to the sound of the voice. "Oh Fiyero, I was afraid I'd hurt you." She came over to the voice, but found it was from a scarecrow. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for someone else."

"Elphaba, don't you recognize me?" the scarecrow's voice said.

Elphaba backed away. "Who…who are you?"

"Elphaba, it's me. Fiyero."

"No, no, NO! The Fiyero I know isn't a scarecrow."

"Elphaba listen to me—"

"No! No, stay back." She tried backing away, but the scarecrow grabbed her hand.

The feeling of his hand was rough and course from the straw, but Elphaba remembered that same touch from the café. The way he touched her green hand brought back memories.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba squeaked holding back tears.

"Yes, Elphaba, it's me, Fiyero. I got turned into a scarecrow, and now I'm truly brainless. Look, up here, only straw." He lifted his black hat, revealing straw under it.

Elphie laughed. "How can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

Fiyero laughed too. "I don't know, but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

Elphie nodded. "Yes, I guess you're right. I do know of one person like that, Glinda."

They both laughed and embraced.

"You know Elphaba, you're beautiful."

"Fiyero, don't lie to me."

"It's not lying, it's looking at things another way." Fiyero smiled and caressed Elphaba's cheek with his gloved hand.

Elphaba smiled. These were the moments she lived for. _This must be what true love is,_ she thought, _loving someone no matter what they look like. Whether green or made of straw, true love overpowers everything._

"Fiyero, I love you. No matter what."

"Me too, but we have to leave."

"Leave where?"

"We have to leave Oz, you're wanted here and it's too risky for us to be together."

Elphaba rose. "What do you mean leave Oz? We just got back together, Glinda, Jake, and you and me. Now you want to separate?"

"Please Elphie, it's the only way. We can't risk you getting killed, we must go."

"But Fiyero, how do we do that?" she was wiping blood and tears from her face.

"I'll think of something, don't worry. In the mean time why don't we go to my castle in Kiamo Ko, it's my summer home and it's pretty abandoned. There's trap doors, secret entrances, everything. It's the perfect place to run away to."

"Then why don't we stay there and be in Oz?"

"I'll think about that, but you must go. I'll send notice to you as soon as I can," he kissed her, "Now, please go to the castle."

Elphaba nodded wiping the remainder of her tears away.

**Chapter 6**

Elphaba flew as fast as she could. Suddenly she saw a castle underneath her. She landed her broom and walked through the door. _Well, this place looks fit for a witch._ Elphaba thought. She took off her cape and grabbed her broom. _This place is soon going to be in ship shape!_ _I am not going to stay in the old dusty thing. _Elphaba rolled up her sleeves and got to work, she coughed as the dust flew off the ground, _I have A LOT of work to do._

Fiyero ran through the woods, finally coming up to the castle, he walked in seeing the place clean as crystal.

"Wow!" He said, walking up the stairs, he went into the master bedroom seeing Elphaba reading, as usual, she looked up from her book.

"Hello dear, I have been waiting for you," Elphaba patted the bed for Fiyero to sit next to her.

He laid down beside her, wrapping his cloth arms around her. "I love you Elphaba, with all of my heart and my soul."

Elphaba smiled at him. "And I love you, Yero, my hero." And that melted his heart.

Glinda paced the floor, looking out the window for the hundredth time; she had been doing that ever since Elphaba left; occasionally looking at the mirror and fixing her hair.

Jake was fed up with it. "Glinda dear please, come to bed, you have been up all night it's a half past twelve!"

Glinda smiled still worried. "I am sorry Jakey, but I am worried about Elphaba."

Jake smiled. "You know better than I do that Elphaba can take care of herself."

Glinda finally gave in and went to bed, wondering what her best friend was doing right now.

Elphaba smiled at the craftsmanship of the architecture of the castle. So much detail; even had a small well. Could be useful sometime, but she would worry about that for another day. Right now, all Elphaba wanted to do was be with Fiyero.

"Fiyero, why don't we just stay here, forever? We can tell Glinda and Jake and they can come stay too," Elphaba said running her hand over his straw face; trying to get used to the feel of straw instead of skin.

Fiyero stood up. "No Elphaba, we can't tell Glinda where we are."

Elphaba looked confused. "Why not, she's our friend, she deserves to know."

Fiyero shook his straw head. "I'm sorry, but that would only put her in danger. Just trust me on this." He stood walking toward the stairway. "Oh and Elphaba, I got a parcel today, it was from the Emerald City and addressed to you."

Elphaba looked up. _Now who would want to send something to me?_ She wondered. Elphaba stood up and walked to Fiyero. "Well, where is it…and more importantly what is it?"

Fiyero carried in a giant square package; amazingly enough is that he was able to carry it since his muscles were made of straw. He set it down gently on the ground for Elphaba to open.

Elphaba looked at the package. Sure enough it was addressed to her from the Emerald City, but who could've sent it? She looked at Fiyero who gestured her to open it. She nodded and took the Quadling Straw tape off of the package. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my Oz, it's…it's a crystal ball," Elphaba exclaimed picking it up out of the box. "Oh Fiyero, it's perfect."

Fiyero found a note attached and gave it to Elphaba.

Elphaba read it. "'To My Dearest Daughter: I hope you have good use for this, I never did, but I know how much you loved looking through a tiny glass ball when you were little. I send my love and hope you enjoy it.'" Elphaba's eyes grew wide. She smiled wider than ever. "Oh my Fiyero, I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" he asked.

"My father finally sees me as myself and not some hidiodious green thing. He's finally acknowledged that I'm his daughter. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," she sighed happily clutching the note close to her heart. "Things are finally looking up, Yero. Things are going to change for the better, from here on out."

"What makes you say that?" Fiyero asked.

"Because don't you see? We have a magic crystal ball. We can look to the outside without ever _being_ on the outside. That means we can tell Glinda and Jake—"

"Now hold on, you're not thinking this through. We can't tell anyone. No one must know where we are."

"But Yero—"

"No buts, end of story. I'm sorry Fae, but this is how it's gonna have to be." And with that he went down the stairway.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Glinda asked as she sat up in bed.

Jake turned on the lamp next to his bed-stand. "Glinda, I don't know. Stop your worrying, this is Elphaba we're talking about, she can handle herself."

"I know, but she needs help from others sometimes just like everyone else. She might not realize it and it worries me."

"Dear, she'll be fine. You're just tired. Get some sleep. Please," Jake kissed Glinda on her cheek. "You need your rest."

Glinda nodded and looked out her window into the cool night time scene. She saw the Lurline star in the North; the biggest one there was. "Please, please, please. Lurline, be with them," she whispered before laying back down and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
